


Days Like These

by elenamichaels



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenamichaels/pseuds/elenamichaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod has two hundred years worth of history to catch up on, and plenty to say about it, much to the amusement of Abbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/gifts).



> I hope this is along the lines of what you were wanting, and that you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!! :)

“Good morning, Ms. Mills.” Ichabod offered in greeting as he turned to see the Lieutenant approaching him on the sidewalk.

“Crane.” Abbie returned the greeting with a genuine smile. She was on duty that day, in the next twenty minutes actually, but other than that they didn’t seem to be in any form of peril just yet. So she felt just a little lighter, and almost normal as she prepared to help her friend catch up on the two hundred years of history he missed. Almost. The prospect of learning more about the history he missed was something that she knew would interest him though, even if he wouldn’t have the ability to correct all of those events as they were written.

“So this is your public library?” His question with a gesture toward the library in front of them pulled her out of her own thoughts.

“Yes, this is the library. You should be able to find out about everything you want to know from the past two hundred years here.” She continued to glance over at him as they made their way up the stairs to the doors, though his eyes were still moving over the building. She thought to ask him a question then, but decided that she could save that for later when she didn’t have to get down to the station, and he would likely have plenty to say about everything he read so far. “You can also find it on the Internet, but I thought you might want to have some books around too.”

“Yes, that should be helpful.” Ichabod agreed with a nod as they walked through the front doors of the library together. 

Abbie paused there, but as Ichabod continued a few steps forward she followed after him. “I think you should be able to start over there.” She pointed toward a section. “The computers are over there if you want to give that a try, and I’ll be back in a few hours. You still wanted to meet for lunch, right?” When he agreed she gave him a time to meet her back outside and then continued on her way, with a glance back once to see him start off toward the books.

 

A couple of hours later she was able to start her lunch break on what had actually been a slow day. She was always waiting for the next supernatural happening to deal with, but she could still appreciate times like this when they were given at least a few moments of peace. They needed them, between everything else they had to deal with.

Abbie waited around for a few minutes outside after what was supposed to be the time they were meeting. Normally, she would have immediately been a little worried, but in this situation she was pretty sure that Ichabod was just too caught in what he was doing to even realize. After another minute or two of waiting, her suspicions were confirmed. She found him sitting at one of the tables near the back, an array of books scattered across it. She didn’t say anything at first, choosing instead to just watch him be so engrossed in what he was reading for a moment, and stifle a laugh at the faces he would occasionally make at the page.  
“Hey, how’s it going?” She made an attempt to get his attention then and walked the rest of the way up to the table.

“Lieutenant, you would not believe this!” He gestured toward the books before him with a sudden exclamation that was a little too loud for a library.

Abbie glanced to the side to see a woman nearby send a glare his way before looking back to Ichabod with an amused smile. “I think you’re forgetting that I’ve already learned all of this.”

“This is absolutely incredulous.” He said with a slight shake of his head as his eyes returned to the page. “I’ve only skimmed my way up through what I could of the 1900’s so far, and to read about these events in detail…”

She could only imagine how he’d feel once he did make it through everything in detail. “Are you still feeling up to taking a break from this long enough to eat something?” Abbie was already pretty sure of what his answer to that would be, but she asked anyway.

“No, I think I’ll remain here for now, you go on without me.” He glanced up at her again, and she knew she would either lose his attention soon or he might get himself kicked out of the library while he had someone to try to talk about all of this with, so she decided to give him a few more hours.

“Okay, I’ll see you after my shift ends then?” Abbie wasn’t really superstitious, but she didn’t want to jinx the day either. She would try to assume that it would turn out to be as normal as a day could be for her until it wasn’t. 

Ichabod nodded with a sound of agreement and Abbie went to leave him there, knowing she would likely find him in the exact same spot when she returned a few hours later.

When Abbie did in fact return she was surprised to find Ichabod already waiting outside for her, a few books in hand. “You check some of the books out?” She approached him, alternating her keys in her hands as they started to walk. She knew that Ichabod would want to keep reading, but he would also gladly go on about the things he read so far, so she thought they could get some food while he did that.

“Yes, I did. I thought I might also have you pull up a thing or two on that—laptop, of yours. Are we getting something to eat now? If so, I suggest that place you picked something up from last time. It was surprisingly good.”

 

Later when they were back at the armory with a few bags of food around them, and Ichabod had done far more ranting about history than eating, Abbie thought back to something she had earlier. He was passionate about history, and preserving, and she could easily see him having once been a history professor. She thought he might like to be one again. “Having you thought about teaching again?”

“What?” He was surprised by her sudden break in the conversation, though he still brought another fry up to his mouth, which he had occasionally been doing as he talked. He quite enjoyed fast food more than he would care to, but it was another modern thing that he had to adapt to even if he may never really be used to it.

“You were a history professor once, you could do that again now, in present day Sleepy Hollow.” She wasn’t sure if he would really want to or not, but to her it seemed like it might be another thing that made him feel more at home. Especially on days like today, where it was just another day. There wasn’t anything she could do about all of the people he cared about before having died over the years before he was revived, or about Katrina being trapped in some kind of Purgatory, but he was her friend and she could at least try to help him adapt. “Besides, with some catching up I think you would be the most qualified person for the job. Not many history professors these days were actually a captain the Revolutionary War at one point.” 

“No,” he started to shrug the idea off with a shake of his head. “we’ve more important things to worry about than that. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, for example. I know they certainly haven’t forgotten about us.”

“Come on, Crane.” She stood and placed the remains of the burger that had been in her hand to the side. “It’s something that I think you should at least consider. I have my job, and you could have yours.”

“We both have a job, Ms. Mills.” His voice was softer then, and something told her he couldn’t help but always be thinking about that job of theirs, as she couldn’t either.

“I know, we’re the two witnesses as told in the book of Revelation, trust me I know. But this would be a normal job, and I think it might even be good for you.” She gave his arm a nudge as she came to stand in front of him now.

“Fine,” he gave a small sigh as his eyes averted away from hers. “I will consider what you’re proposing.”

“Okay.” Abbie continued to look up at him, a small smile creeping on to her face now. “You know, I think you’re a little too old to be this stubborn.”

His eyes returned to hers, and she saw a smile began to form on his face in return. “I think you shouldn’t be sassing your elder in such a manner.”

Abbie laughed lightly. “Somehow, I think you’ll forgive me.”

“Perhaps.” They both lingered there for a moment, neither saying anything else, and neither being quite able to look or pull away.  
Abbie gave in first, knowing that she needed to, that it could be bad if she didn’t. She wasn’t supposed to think like that anyway, not when it came to Ichabod. “Come on, I think we should call it a night.” She took a step back before turning around entirely to start gathering up the food to throw away. “Who knows what tomorrow will throw at us.”

“Good point.” He had yet to move himself, but after another moment he started forward. Abbie noticed when he was close to her again. “Thank you, Abbie.” The last time he called her by her first name she didn’t like it because he was on the verge of death, this time was different. Though she did like it now, while at the same time she didn’t, because it was for a different reason entirely. One that she knew she should be careful of. Her hand fell away from the table and grazed by Ichabod’s, but she made sure not to linger in that moment. She busied herself with throwing the trash away and putting some distance between them instead. She paused by the door then as she waited for Ichabod to gather up his books, and not five seconds after they were out said door was he starting up again almost exactly where he left on when she interrupted him before.


End file.
